1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to data encoding. More particularly, the disclosure relates to data encoding for storage, compression, and/or encryption of data.
2. Description of Related Art
Current platter or tape-based memory storage systems typically encode bits to grooves and notches, pits, and/or magnetic regions. Current solid state-based memory storage systems typically encode bits to integrated circuit components. Current memory storage devices may be susceptible to data destruction from electrical, magnetic, and/or electromagnetic events.